Talk:Rage-Johnston Skyshield/@comment-27277280-20170526030328/@comment-31696077-20170704143031
@GMRE Well that's hell of a lot of discussion topics in one single post, but I'll try to make it as compact as I can 1) Far from it. The Media is not "nationalized" properly, it's just belongs to oligchs that are very loyal to Putin. Technicaly (de jure) most Russian Media is privately owned. It's just that those "private" citizens who own these companies are in fact family members of Government officials, that's it. But you see the point? It's a damn tricks all over again. It's not a hard action, but rather a "soft" action. Those p*ssy-a*s m*-f*ckers can't do anything up straight, like Soviet leaders did. They wear masks. I hate the damn "schemes" (and so do most people around here) 2) Once again tricks and more tricks. They try to play "democracy", rather then bluntly otlaw any other political parties. In USSR there was only КПСС and no other parties allowed, neither there were elections; it may not be quite efficient, but at least they were not liars. I hate liars. 3) Those are Called Rosguards (Росгвардия). It's just a militarization of OMON (Russian "SWAT"), a quite logical step to bolster police special units with light IFVs and attack choppers as well as military equipment. So now we don't have OMON and National Guard ("Internal Troops"), but those are combined into one, the Rosguard which is more like a military on it's own. They are fighting crime as well as possible uprisings, though. 4) He should have implemented an actual Second Iron Curtain - but he's so affraid that he'll be overthrown by his own incompetent lackeys in the Government he's left a lo t of loopholes from them to still operate in Western world. 5) Food prices are relatively stable. There are some things that have risen drastically like medication, though. Still what we need is a second Industrialization, not some stupid-a*s econoic plans that go "easy on the people". No Superpower has been forged without spilling a lot of blood (of it's own people, to think). Putin does not seem to understand that. 6) That's a state capitalism for you. He should have implements a some kind of "Military communism" like in the twenty-twenties to rise efficiency and create new industrial base. We have to get self-sufficient once again. 7) Internet is hardly regulated at all since all those restrictions are wasilly bypassed by a simple VPN services. 8) If he had implemented the new Industrialization, we should have fully upgraded military by now. Don't have money? Force the damn people to work for food! Take their damn families hostage! We did it a lot of times throughout Russian history. After all money is just paper that could be used for an exxchange of ''resourcers ''like raw materials, human labour and ideas. Russia is a big country and it has almost every available raw material in abundance. So it's just about labour and ideas then. Force people to work - and you'll get the military built up in no time without any investements. Have not Stalin days tought anyone anything? Modern Government is simply to weak to implement that. They are too afraid they'll die themselves. Brezhnev and people like him were not afraid to die for their ideas. They were not afraid that their families and loved ones will be murdered as well. That's why they were great leaders. 9) Considering all that, Putin is just overschemming everything. He uses wits instead of brute force. But we don't need a cunning fox, we need a daring jackal.